Sos mi caramelo
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: El amor de Sokka y Toph, un amor que cuesta las lágrimas del silencio... Quizá no debería ser o si. Un songfic de Tokka con la canción de la Bersuit Mi caramelo.


Sean buenos este es mi primer songfic, para una mejor lectura pongan la cancion de la Bersuit, Mi caramelo y lean la historia!!

Este songfic va dedicado a La Fugitiva xq aunq quiza no lo sepa fue un fic de ella el que me inspiro a la historia!!

espero q les guste y no se olviden de dejar reviews!!

--

**Sos mi caramelo**

**A Tokka's songfic**

Hacía un tiempo que habían encontrado a la bandida ciega. Con el tiempo se había unido al equipo como una más. Había tenido sus conflictos, pero había conseguido adecuarse. Quién hubiera dicho que aquella bruta, descuidada, grosera, asquerosa y masculinizada niña era la que pudiera arrancar aquellos suspiros que Sokka largaba cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba.

_Que linda que estás, sos un caramelo  
te veo en el recreo y me vuelvo loco,  
todas las cosas que me gustan, tienen tu cara  
y espero los asaltos, así juego a la botellita con vos,  
mi bomboncito._

Sokka no podía evitarlo, ella era su pequeña. Su dulce niña. Puede que a la mayoría no le pareciera una chica precisamente dulce, pero el no podía evitar verla así. Incluso la manera en que ella escarbaba su nariz le pareciera tierna. Si debían separarse era con él con quien él debía irse, no con nadie más. Si Toph necesitaba sostenerse a alguien para no caerse de Appa era a su brazo al que debía tocar. Era él quién podía sacarle esos momentos de reflexión, era él quién podía hacerle ver sus errores, era él único que podía habitar su corazón. ¡Oh, que celoso que se había puesto aquella vez, cuando Toph se fue con Zuko a buscar a Aang! Pero no podía hacer nada, si él estaba con Suki. Pero cómo podría él decirle lo que sentía por ella, como podían sus miserables labios siquiera rozar los de ella, ella era su pequeña, su pequeña…

_Que excitante que estás, tendrías que saberlo  
esa cola es la manzana más buscada,  
y esos senos el alimento de mi creación,  
quisiera arrancarte un día y morirme en un telo con vos...  
o quizás en un auto.  
_

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde el día en que pusieron la paz sobre la tierra. Y el equipo avatar aún se mantenía unido. Cada vez que se cruzaba con ella, Sokka no podía evitar que la mirada le recorriera todo su cuerpo. Toph ya se había transformado en toda una adolescente. La ropa aunque ella no lo buscara le marcaba toda su esbelta figura. Y sin embargo, el no podía decirle lo que sentía. Aunque poco y nada quedaba de esa esmirriada niña, él jamás había podido dejarla de verla como su pequeña. Aunque a veces en la noche se encontraba soñando con ella entre sus brazos, siempre terminaba sintiendo culpa. Su relación con Suki seguía y aunque quería enormemente a Suki, ella jamás le producía aquellos escalofríos que le producía Toph cada vez que sus manos se rozaban accidentalmente, jamás había sentido esa descarga eléctrica.

_  
Han pasado cinco años, asumiste las cosas  
hace tiempo que estoy buscando mi verdadero yo,  
hay una especie de simbiosis, lo dijo mi psicóloga  
haría bien a la terapia alejarme un tiempo...  
unos setenta años.  
_

Todos se encontraban en Ba Sing Se, Toph había sacado una escuela de maestros tierras. Ella ya tenía un sendero marcado y era él el que se encontraba perdido. No podía seguir estando con ella. No podía verla, era demasiado doloroso para su confundido corazón. Aquella mañana se quedó viendo como daba clase la chica de sus sueños. Dejando que un par de lágrimas que el nunca admitiera se dirigió a su casa, dónde vivía con su novia. Él no podía estar con Toph, era su amor prohibido. Sokka no podía, negaba continuamente lo que sentía por ella. Ella nunca había podido dejar de ser su pequeña. Aquel día tomó una decisión:

-Suki puedo hablar con vos-preguntó el joven de la tribu del agua.

-Sí-preguntó sorprendida la guerrera Kyoshi.

Sokka se arrodilló y sacando un estuche, dijo:

-Suki, ¿deseas casarte conmigo?

_  
Como estás querida tengo esposa e hijos  
de ves en cuando hablo con ella y hasta hago el amor,  
no es que quiera molestarte, pero me es imprescindible  
sentarme en un café, y soñar un poco...  
y tal vez amarnos._

La vida los había separado, hace varios años que no se veían y aquél día, cuando se vieron decidieron pasarla juntos para recordar viejos tiempos. Sokka ya tenía unos cuarenta años y dos hijos con la guerrera. Toph se había casado con Theo y vivía felizmente, era una adulta muy madura, con las cosas en claro de lo que quería en su vida.. Tomando el té, ambos sin querer tocaron sus manos, en aquél momento cuando sus ojos se encontraron Sokka volvió a ser aquél chico de dieciséis años queriendo proteger a su pequeña. Protegerla entre sus brazos. El té terminó, la conversación estaba llegando a su fin. Aquella noche Sokka volvía triste a su casa, al tener el atisbo de una vida que hubiera podido ser suya.

_  
Y ha pasado mi hora, quién robo mis años,  
cambio a toda esta familia por un segundo con vos,  
si te veo ahora, aunque termine en un hospicio,  
tomo una botella..._

Sokka estaba acostado en una cama del hospital, la vejez le había llegado y junto con los secretos de un amor nunca confesado había enfermado gravemente. Mirando el techo, un solo deseo le quedaba. Verla una última vez, había perdido toda su vida, y ahora le quedaba poco tiempo. La puerta del lugar se abrió. Sokka con todas sus fuerzas giró la cabeza y vio que el cielo había contestado sus plegarias. Toph también había sido alcanzada por los años, pero aún conservaba aquella gracia infantil. La bandida ciega se sentó a lado de su cama y le tomó la mano.

-Sokka…-dijo casi con un sollozo.

-Toph…-a Sokka le costaban decir las palabras.-. Yo… Yo te amo, Toph…-Aquellos ojos azules reflejaban todo el amor de una vida guardado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Toph, quien se acercó y posó sus labios en lo de Toph. Fue un momento único para Sokka, por fin, su pequeña… Al separarse Sokka suspiró

-Yo también te amo, Sokka-le dijo Toph.

Pero Sokka no había alcanzado a escuchar esas palabras. Y sus ojos reflejaban a una Toph que ya no podían ver.

_Y juego a la botellita con vos…_


End file.
